Rebellions
by Mara Jade Hughes
Summary: Part two of the Secret's Truth and Revenge series. So Leia knows everything, Padme and Anakin are reunited...surely things are going a little too smoothly? Well duh ;
1. Chapter 1

(As promised Part 2 of the series :) I hope you're enjoying it)

**Chapter One**

Luke knocked on the door for the fifth time and finally it was opened by a very tired looking Han Solo.

Luke grinned "Had a good night last night?"

Han pulled a face "What you want kid?"

Luke frowned "Ah didn't you hear the siren -there's going to be an Imperial raid! I thought I could hide here till they're gone?"

Han opened both of his eyes "Okay firstly its one measly Star Destroyer, secondly they've only sent one shuttle, thirdly it has only three main passengers -and none of em are Darth Vader so we're safe there!- two droids and only two stormies and thirdly what time is it?"

"Ah about twelve"

Han blinked "In the afternoon?"

Luke nodded "Yeah Han"

Han rubbed a hand over his face "Come on, I'll buy you a beer"

Han grabbed his jacket "Hey Chew me and Luke are gonna grab a drink!" Luke frowned as they started down the street.

"I hear you've got yourself into a pickle with Jabba the Hutt!"

Han looked at him sharply "Keep your voice down kid -any passing stranger could hear you! And yes but don't worry I'll have his money soon!"

Luke rolled his eyes and Han stopped "Change of plans kid I just remembered hearing there were two fine brunettes aboard that shuttle -lets go check em out!"

Before Luke could object Han had grabbed his arm and was dragging him over to the spaceport.

Mara frowned and looked round -Ani hadn't liked the fact Mara had gone in Storm trooper get up -but as she argued if anyone tried to shoot her before she had chance to change they'd regret it. Plus the fact if Skywalker and his friend Solo knew there was a redhead in the Imperial group when she made contact with them they'd run for it.

Now Mara was changing in a little public toilet after buying some female farm clothes -which she had to admit were quite comfortable.

Mara grabbed her back up blaster and put it in her sleeve holster, her other one nestled safely in its hidden thigh holster, she then tucked her lightsaber in the folds of her shirt.

"Okay think like a farm girl" Mara frowned "No that's too degrading -just act normal"

Mara opened the door and walked out she gave the storm trooper armor to the one standing guard then when off into the town following his presence.

It didn't take her long to find him -he was nearly the spitting image of his father, though somehow unique. No he hadn't changed.

Mara took a deep breath then walked straight into him -of course to him it'd look like an accident! Even if the rest of it wasn't the Force flash Mara received was.

Luke was talking to Han when a flash of cream and red-gold bashed into him -almost sending them both flying.

"Sorry!" a soft husky voice said, Luke focused on the speaker and blinked hard -it was a young woman about a year younger than Luke himself with amazing red-gold hair and the most mesmerising eyes he'd ever seen -a deep jade.

"No I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going"

She shrugged "Call it quits we both should have been looking" she bent down and picked up the bag he'd dropped.

"Here" she held it out and Luke took it, as his hand brushed her soft skin her felt a shock run up his arm.

She blinked and withdrew her hand "I wonder could you help me -I'm looking for a place to pick up some power converters?" Luke nodded and pointed over to a little shop.

"Yeah the Darklighters own it, best stuff you'll get here -tell them Luke told you about them and they might give you a discount"

She smiled "Luke? Unusual name this side of the galaxy" and it suddenly hit Luke she wasn't from Tatooine when he noticed her milky white skin.

Han who was silently watching the conversation shook his head. "Sorry is my talking and asking for directions boring you?" she asked a slight scowl covering her face.

"No, ma'am I was just wanting the kid to get on with giving you a tour so I can go and check on my ship."

Her eyebrow twitched at 'ma'am' but she ignored it and smiled again at Luke "Hey that doesn't sound like a bad idea -I only arrived here a few days ago, a tour would be very nice"

Luke blinked "S-sure"

She patted her pockets "Do you have a pen and paper?" he nodded and gave Han his shopping and handed them to her.

She quickly wrote down a com number and held it out to him "I better be going" she smiled once more then slid past Luke.

Luke smiled as he watched her go then looked at Han and broke out in a grin "I got her com!"

Han rolled his eyes "Yeah and she got a hell of a lot more" he said under his breath as Luke slid the piece of paper into his pocket.

Luke frowned then frantically searched his others "Sithspit! She copped me!" Luke shouted and Han grinned.

"She sure did kid she sure did!"

Luke threw a look at his friend "This isn't funny Han! That was the money my Uncle gave me to get the converters and the last of Beru's shopping money!"

Han raised an eyebrow "Hey kid you're screwed!" Luke sighed and looked round -his eyes caught sight of her just round the corner.

She grinned and held up the pouch of credits, then one of the items he'd brought "Sithspawn!" he growled and ran after her as she retreated round the corner.

"I guess I'll look after your shopping then!" Han shouted.

Luke spotted her up ahead running steadily away -what she wouldn't know he knew these back streets like the back of his hand.

He quickened his pace and turned left into a side alley -if he was thinking straight she would be running into him just about now.

When nothing happened he stopped and looked around, standing two feet in front of him was the girl inspecting her nails, a smirk on her lips.

"How the Sithspit did you do that?" he demanded, and she looked at him innocence glowing from her face.

"Do what?"

Luke bit his tongue "Get here before me?"

She lifted an eyebrow "You expect me to tell you that Farmboy?!"

Luke took a breath and she nodded to the building above them "I kinda went across the roofs" she said "Come on let's get you back to your friend."

Luke lifted an eyebrow and held out a hand, she smiled and pulled the underwear from her sleeve.

"I'm sorry I waved it around in public but I had to make sure you'd run after me!" Luke grabbed it off her "And the money"

She lifted an innocent eyebrow "Money? What money?"

Luke snorted "Don't play the fool with me Jade!"

She blinked "How'd you know my last name?"

He shrugged "Didn't know it was, was going on your eyes."

Her eyes flashed then she put her hand down her top and pulled out the pouch "Didn't have enough to do anything good with it anyway"

She said then walked past him "Come on, your friend won't guard your shopping all day!"

Luke frowned, she'd just stolen from him and was acting like nothing happened! She turned round "I had to know you'd follow me" she repeated.

Before she disappeared out of sight again Luke followed her, a moment later they were back with Han who raised an eyebrow.

"Get your money back kid?"

"Of course he did!" she snapped and Han took a step back holding up his hands.

"Sorry there princess but you did steal his money -had to make sure!" she frowned as she looked over Han's shoulder.

"Don't worry…" she looked at him grabbing his arm "I know, I'll get you a drink -as an apology!"

Han frowned at her "Okay doll you're frightening me now"

She grabbed his arm viciously and yanked him down the road to the alley she and Luke had just left.

He was just about to ask her what was going on when she pushed them into a nearby doorway.

"Sithspit what are you doing!" Han hissed and she shot him a warning glare.

"Keep your voice down -your bounty friends have caught up with you"

She hissed back and pulled a small holdout blaster out of her sleeve and looked round the corner.

She waited a moment then held the weapon out to Luke, he frowned "I have a backup" she said already pulling a blaster out of her trousers.

Luke blushed and Han grinned "A gal with weapons hid in secret places -man girl you're after my own heart"

She shook her head as they heard the hunters getting closer. "-otta be here somewhere-" "-eh got nowhere else to-"

The girl's body molded into her makeshift barricade holding her blaster tightly in her left hand by her cheek her other by her waist.

Han had his own blaster out and was staying out of sight as much as he could, and Luke was holding her holdout blaster in his right hand.

A moment later Greedo and Bossk rounded the corner, Jade slid a little further into their cover.

But Greedo and Bossk decided to do a thorough job, Greedo was the first to walk over, Jade let him get just in front of them then leapt out a viboblade in her hand.

They struggled -Greedo trying to get control of the blade but Jade kept a strong hold on it as they rolled over in the sand.

Bossk ran over firing at them but it just bounced off a blue shield that had appeared around Jade.

Moments later it was over for them both as Jade stabbed Greedo viscously and repeatedly and Han shot Bossk once.

When they reached Jade she was back on her feet and dusted the sand off her hands.

"Next time you're on a run don't dump your load" she growled at Han then brushed past him "Come on -I'll get you that drink!" Han grinned and followed her.

When Luke caught up her handed her back her blaster "Where you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

She turned round to him eyebrow lifted and hands on hips "I asked you both for a drink not a life swapping session"

He raised his hands "Sorry, just wondered"

"Then don't" for a moment she was frozen to the spot staring straight ahead -Han looked where she was looking.

"No more bounties doll"

She blinked and looked at him "What? Oh don't worry about it" Luke frowned as she headed off again for the cantina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mara sat down at the table after bringing over their drinks, "So why did you want to know if I'd follow you Jade?"

She looked at him "You know where to put those feet of yours don't you?" Solo grinned.

"That he does doll that he does -but it's a good question"

Mara shrugged "Maybe I was testing his loyalty, maybe I was seeing if he was too gullible, but wouldn't you like to know"

She raised her drink to her lips then lowered it, time to let a little truth come out "I was sent to find you and make sure you'd follow me -don't even ask for details that was more than I should of said"

Skywalker nodded and picked up his own glass, Mara looked over to the doors and kept an eye on them as they all finished their drinks in silence.

"Come on let us walk you home -as a thank you" Han offered and Mara nodded.

"Sure -me and my family are staying in our ship until we can find somewhere temp to live"

Solo nodded "Of course" they walked out into the sunshine and Mara grimaced -how anyone could abide this heat she did not know.

"Give me the cool seas of Alderaan any day" she whispered under her breath but Skywalker heard.

"What you say?"

She shook her head "Nothing just muttering to myself" they walked down the road to the small spaceport and Mara mused over the past week -it'd been the most eventful in her life as far as she could recall.

When they reached the spaceport she saw Leia and Padmé standing by their bay and Mara stopped "I can find my way from here"

Solo nodded "Alright see you around" she nodded and Skywalker smiled at her.

"Thanks for the drink"

Mara couldn't help but smile "That's okay Farmboy"

Then her smile fell and Mara Jade -trained Emperor's Hand- leapt into action!

Just as unexpected as last time Jade lunched herself against them knocking Han over and behind a land speeder as another bounty hunter started to fire at them.

While somehow holding onto Luke's shirt slammed him into the recess her body pressed against his the shock raged through him like earlier and a blue tinge came to the air.

But it wasn't long till it was broken her right hand went into her shirt again and pulled out a long metal cylinder.

She pushed herself off him then walked out into the middle of the fire "Hello Boba Fett -remember me?" she asked.

Luke shot a look at Han -who was watching from behind the speeder with narrowed eyes- then craned his neck to get a better view.

The Bounty hunter had stopped firing and was staring silently at her then answered "Of course Hand -no one could ever forget such a great warrior as you!"

Han stepped to Luke's side and shook his head "She must be better than I thought -to survive a battle with Boba is one thing… but to be called a great warrior by him? Respect!" He whispered as Jade neared the bounty hunter.

Then Boba rose his blaster and opened fire -Luke was sure she'd be dead- but she just hit a button on the cylinder and blade snapped out of one end and up to swat away the bolts -before they'd even come close!

Luke and Han watched fascinated as she expertly handled the weapon "Mara!" a shout came from one of the bays and a young girl was watching looking immensely worried.

Then a storm trooper walked out of the bay and would have been felled if it was for the girl somehow holding out a hand and catching it in mid-air with an invisible one.

Then she ran forward, Fett discarded his blaster and held up his hand a blast of fire erupted from it.

But as with earlier a blue tinge came to the air- not just around her this time but shot up to the ceiling and to the sides -as if she didn't want anyone behind her to get hurt.

Then after that burst she jumped landing on top of the bounty hunter, her thighs straddling him across the waist.

She then held her blade in strike position and pulled off his helmet with her free hand.

Luke's eyes widened when he saw the guy, his face was covered with multiple scars.

He saw their eyes battling then she spoke breaking the eerie silence that'd taken over the hanger.

"Remember this?" she asked holding the blade closer "Tell me? How does it feel to wake up every morning and stare at your face -your fathers face every single morning?"  
He stared at her "Haunting!" he growled and she nodded.

"I know, but every morning I look at myself and wonder whether or not I'm like my mother or my father!"

Luke frowned -she was having a conversation with a hunter who'd just tried to kill them.

"You are not your father -there is no need for you to wear this armor to live this life, haven't me and Ani shown you that much?"

She asked and Luke's mind jumped -Ani!- she looked over at them then back to Boba "Go to Jabba -tell him he's going to get paid and then go home rethink your life and start again"

The Bounty Hunter eyed her for a moment then nodded "Alright Hand -and I won't say anything about your mini Rebellion either"

She nodded "Thank you" she closed down the weapon then stood and helped Fett up "May the Force be with you Boba"

He bowed "And with you Hand -I'm sure you're gonna need it!"

Jade nodded "I have a feeling I will!"

And then with that Fett left, she turned to him and Han as a group of people approached her.

She smiled then turned to them "Good thing I didn't forget it this time" she said as she embraced a tall man who kept his back to him and Han.

"Yeah -Kenobi would kill you otherwise"

She smiled "Thanks for the boost Ani -I'll come to you when I need the next one"

"Hey cut the sarcasm Mara!" she flicked her green eyes to him and Han _Hey haven__'__t I heard that name before?_

"Come here Skywalker"

He frowned -_Nah_- and looked at Han -nether of them had given her their names, but they walked over.

As they neared Luke saw she'd missed one of the blaster bolts and her shoulder was burnt -but she acted like she didn't even notice it at all.

But the man did as they approached and pulled away the clothing around it and inspected it.

"It's fine Ani" she looked at Luke again "Okay time for the truth -the whole truth-as I said earlier I was sent to find you and make sure you'd follow me, I used to work for the Empire, top assassin -Emperor's Hand they call me- but me and a rather large group defected secretly. But that's straying off the path -I came here with your family to ask if you'll come with us"

Luke froze on the spot -his family! They were dead! "No, you've got it wrong, my parents are dead"

Jade looked at the man standing next to her and nodded, he turned round. Luke gasped with shock -It was his father! Like from the holo Luke had back at the farm! Luke even looked very much like him!

"No! This has to be a scam!"

"It's no scam" a young female voice said and the younger brunette -who was Luke's age- stepped forward. "I've only had four hours to come to terms with having our parents back too" Luke rose an eyebrow -now they were saying he had a twin!

"If you're my father than where have you been for the past nineteen years!" the man's face saddened and Jade sent him a glower.

"Ani didn't know you'd been born! He thought you'd died with your mother! Who as a matter of fact is here too!"

He noticed the other brunette -who looked like the younger one- Luke grabbed his head. This was all too much!

He turned and ran from the hanger.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but Chapter Three is FINALLY up :) I hope you enjoy

Chapter Three

Han moved to go after him but Mara grabbed his arm "I'll go" without waiting for an answer Mara ran after Luke.

When Mara got out into the street she looked round "Sithspit!" she hissed, then reached out locating him immediately.

_Back alleys again huh kid? _Mara ran over to a service ladder and climbed onto the roof and after locating him with her eyes ran after him.

It only took a moment for Mara to be alongside him and then get ahead. When Mara knew it was the right moment she jumped landing on his back.

"What the-!" he shouted and tried to chuck her off but Mara had her arms in a tight lock around his neck, her thighs gripping tightly to his sides.

"Get the Hell off me Jade!" he shouted his voice lined with unshed tears "Not till you calm down and listen to me! Your parents are alive! You have a twin! They want you back in their family!"

Jade snarled into his ear and he had to admit she had a strong grip -even with an injured shoulder! "You're lucky! You have your family back….I never will" she whispered the last so quietly Luke had trouble hearing her.

He looked over his shoulder at her "My parents have been dead for nineteen years! It's not that simple Jade!"

She snorted somehow not on his back anymore but holding him by his throat to the wall.

"It is that simple…you can go back there and accept them -even with all their miserable faults- or you can go back to that farm, marry some farm girl, inherit the farm, and wallow in what if I'd gone with my parents! You get that chance I never will!" he studied her and somehow he knew she was right -he had to get away from Tatooine otherwise it'd consume him.

"Biggs is on board our Star Destroyer, I'm sure he'd tell you to come" Luke swallowed "What about my Uncle and Aunt?"

"Will Owen ever leave Tatooine?"

Luke shook his head "No…"

"Will Beru want you stuck with them?" another shake and Jade nodded.

"See, you've been given a second chance in life -you're lucky- many would give anything to have this chance."

Luke grabbed his head "This is really hurting my head!"

She smiled "Sorry don't want your Farmboy brain to sizzle out!"

His eyes snapped opened "Hey! That's not fair!"

She fell into an outright grin "Come on Skywalker -you know you wanna come with!"

Luke sighed "What about my aunt and uncle?"

Jade bit her lip "Well we'll just have to find out won't we?"

He nodded "Ah could you let go of the throat now?" she blinked as if she'd forgotten then let go and took a step back.

"So you'll come with me?"

Luke nodded "Sure"

She smiled "Come on I have to change before we leave"

She hadn't joked about changing -about ten minutes later she reappeared from a public toilets in full storm trooper armor.

"Come on Farmboy" she had pushed him -none to gently back to the spaceport. And now he was sitting in a med bay watching her nod her head in time to the music that was playing and her shoulder wound heal -without bacta. Her eyes were closed and she was humming in concentration.

The door opened and Han walked in followed by Chewie "Hi kid" he looked at Jade and his eyes widened when he saw her shoulder, Chewie growled and walked over to her -as if he knew her.

"Hey Chewbacca" she opened her eyes and smiled at the Wookiee "Five years -seems longer, how's the wife?"

Chewbacca answered and she smiled "Sorry Chewie but do you mind I have to be finished healing by the time we reach the Lars homestead"

The Wookiee nodded and walked over to Luke "What is going on?"

Han asked Luke and he shrugged "Beats me, I been watching her wound selfheal for the past twenty minutes"

Han shook his head. "Got something to do with all that went on earlier and your dad"

Luke nodded his agreement "Yeah I think you're right"

Mara sighed "It's called the Force, I am a Jedi Padawan, it's how I did everything today, Ben will explain it properly…he's probably getting a shock right about now"

She gasped and her eyes widened "Hell he's shocked" she shook her head and started to concentrate on her arm again.

Han rose an eyebrow "Okay, I'll leave you two kids to your fun and games"


End file.
